lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.12 Tot ist tot
„'Tot ist tot'“ ist die 12. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 98. Episode von Lost. Ben will für seine begangenen Sünden büßen, und begibt sich zusammen mit Locke auf die Hauptinsel, um sich vom Monster richten zu lassen. Die Rückblenden zeigen, wie Alex von Ben „adoptiert“ wird und wie die Feindschaft zwischen Ben und Widmore entstand. Außerdem wird gezeigt, was Ben kurz vor Flug 316 getan hat. Handlung Rückblende 1977 spricht zum ersten Mal mit Benjamin Linus.]] Ein Mann reitet in das Lager der Anderen. Er springt von seinem Pferd und sucht sofort Richard auf. Er ist entsetzt, dass Richard einen von ihnen gerettet hat, er hätte den Jungen sterben lassen sollen. Richard erwidert, dass Jacob es so wollte und der Mann doch wisse, "dass die Insel wählt, wen sie wählt". Daraufhin betritt der Mann das Zelt, in dem sich Ben befindet. Ben ist durch die Schusswunde verletzt, die Sayid ihm zugefügt hat, woran er sich aber nicht erinnern kann. Ben fragt, ob sein Vater auch da sei. Der Mann sagt, dass sein Vater nicht hier sei, er aber bald zu seinem Vater in der DHARMA Initiative zurück könne. Ben wird panisch und betont, dass er nicht zurück, sondern bei ihnen bleiben will. Der Mann sagt ihm, dass er auch einer von ihnen sein könne, auch wenn er "mit ihnen" zusammenlebt und dass die Insel Ben gerettet habe. Ben fragt wer der Mann sei. Er stellt sich ihm als Charles Widmore vor. 1988 Ben und der junge Ethan lauern hinter einem Busch und sehen auf ein Camp an einem Strand. Ben verlangt von Ethan, dass er ruhig ist und geht zum Camp. Er betritt das Zelt der jungen Danielle Rousseau. Ben richtet seine Waffe auf sie und will sie umbringen, als ihr Baby aufwacht und anfängt zu weinen. Leicht erschrocken stolpert Ben über Rousseaus Spieldose und weckt nun auch die schlafende Mutter auf. Rousseau will nach ihrem Gewehr greifen, doch Ben sagt ihr sie solle das besser lassen und zielt mit seiner Waffe auf sie. Rousseau beginnt Fragen zu stellen, was Ben hier wolle und ob er für die Übertragung der Infektion verantwortlich sei. Ben antwortet nicht, sondern nimmt das Baby an sich, was Danielle mit Entsetzen mitansehen muss. Sie wagt es nicht, sich Ben in den Weg zu stellen, da er einen Schuss als Warnung in den Sand abfeuert. Ben versichert ihr, dass sie froh sein könne am Leben zu sein und ihr Kind in Sicherheit sei. Zuletzt rät er ihr, sobald sie ein Flüstern hören sollte, würde sie in Zukunft umdrehen und zusehen, dass de wegkommt. Ben verlässt mit Ethan und dem Baby den Strand. verlangt von Ben, Alex zu töten.]] Ben kehrt in das Camp der Anderen zurück und wird von dem älteren Charles Widmore angesprochen. Er ist überrascht, dass Ben ein Baby in den Armen hält. Ben erwähnt aufgebracht, dass er nicht darüber informiert wurde, dass Rousseau ein Baby habe und dass diese Information der Mission hätte schaden können. Ben sagt außerdem, dass er das Baby nicht töten würde, woraufhin Charles erwidert, dass er es aber so will. Ben fragt Charles, ob es Jacobs Wunsch ist, dass sie das Baby töten und hält es ihm mit den Worten „Dann mach du es.“, hin. Charles dreht Ben den Rücken zu und lässt Ben mit dem Baby zurück. Nach 1992 Ben stößt Alex auf der Schaukel an, als Richard auf ihn zukommt. Richard informiert Ben, dass die Galaga dabei ist die Insel zu verlassen, doch Ben "ihn" nicht verabschieden müsse, wenn er nicht wolle. Ben ist jedoch der Ansicht, dass er das schuldig sei und geht zum Dock, wo Charles Widmore in Handschellen zum U-Boot geführt wird. Ben verkündet, dass nicht er der Böse von den Beiden sei, sondern Charles. Denn er hat einen "Regelverstoss" begangen, als er die Insel regelmäßig verließ und außerhalb der Insel eine Frau und Tochter hat. Ausserdem habe Widmore von ihm gefordert, Alex zu töten, nicht die Insel. Ben würde es besser, anders machen. Er würde nicht egoistisch, sondern ausschließlich im Interesse der Insel handeln. Widmore sagt, dass für Ben eines Tages der Tag kommen wird, wo er sich zwischen Alex und der Insel entscheiden muss. Kurz darauf wird er ins U-Boot gebracht. 2007 wird von Desmond ins Wasser gestoßen.]] Kurz bevor Benjamin Linus und die Oceanic 6 wieder mit Flug 316 zur Insel zurückkehren, geht Benjamin Linus an einem Hafen entlang und ruft Charles Widmore an. Er informiert ihn darüber, dass er seine Tochter Penny, die sich auch an dem Hafen aufhält, jeden Moment töten werde. Als er auf sie zugeht, wird er von Desmond angesprochen, der gerade das Auto auslädt. Daraufhin schießt Ben auf Desmond. Dieser hält allerdings mehrere Einkaufstüten vor seinem Körper und der Schuss wird dadurch abgefangen. Desmond fliegt dennoch zurück und Ben begibt sich in Richtung Penelope. Ben richtet seine Waffe auf sie und sagt ihr, dass er Benjamin Linus sei und er sie nun töten müsse, weil ihr Vater für den Tod seiner Tochter verantwortlich sei. Sie versucht ihm verzweifelt klarzumachen, dass sie in keinem Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater steht. Ihr Sohn Charlie kommt auf das Deck des Bootes und ruft nach ihr. Penny fleht Ben an, dass er ihrem Sohn nichts tun solle und befiehlt Charlie, sich sofort wieder unter Deck zu begeben. Als Ben Charlie sieht, der nach seiner Mutter ruft, ist er nicht mehr imstande, sein Vorhaben auszuführen. Er lässt er die Waffe sinken. Der angeschossene Desmond greift Ben nun an, schlägt ihm mehrere Male hart ins Gesicht und wirft ihn schließlich blutend ins Wasser. Auf der Insel trinkt Wasser aus einer Ajira Flasche.]] Ben wacht auf der provisorischen Krankenstation auf und findet den wartenden Locke an seinem Bett. Ben ist überrascht, dass Locke am Leben ist, versichert ihm aber, dass er es irgendwie auch damit gerechnet habe. Zu glauben sei aber etwas völlig anderes, als es dann auch passieren zu sehen. Ben gehtt anschließend zum Strand wo einige Überlebende, darunter Bram und Ilana, versuchen eine Kiste wegzuschaffen, die wichtige Vorräte beinhaltet. Ben spricht mit Caesar über Locke und seine Abwesenheit im Flugzeug. Als Caesar ihm berichtet, dass Locke behauptet von Ben ermordet worden zu sein, gibt sich Ben unwissend und spekuliert, Locke sei geistesgestört und gefährlich. Daraufhin sichert Caesar zu, Ben vor Locke zu beschützen und zeigt ihm die abgesägte Schrotflinte, die aus Bens Büro stammt. Ben durchsucht in seinem alten Büro den Schreibtisch nach einem Foto, das ihn und Alex zeigt. Locke betritt das Büro und fragt Ben, was das Foto bedeutet. Ben erwidert, es wäre nur etwas, woran er hänge. Nachdem sich Locke auf Bens Stuhl gesetzt hat, möchte er mit Ben über das "Unausgesprochene" reden: Ben hätte es nur mit dem Mord an Locke geschafft, so viele wie möglich wieder auf die Insel zu bekommen. Locke hätte versagt, weil er es nicht schaffte, die Oceanic 6 auf die Insel zurück zu holen. Ben habe den Mord an Locke nur verzögert, weil er wichtige Informationen von ihm benötigte. Alles wäre nur zum Besten der Insel geschehen. Locke entgegnet, dass er an sich nur eine Entschuldigung von ihm erwartet hätte. Er würde Ben helfen, sich dem Monster zu stellen, weil alles, was er getan hatte, ja zum Besten der Insel geschah. Ben und Locke bereiten sich darauf vor, mit einem Auslegerkanu zur Hauptinsel zu gelangen, damit Ben vom Monster "gerichtet" werden kann. Plötzlich tauchen Caesar sowie drei andere Überlebende auf und wollen sie an der Abreise hindern. Locke will sich aber nicht aufhalten lassen, worauf Caesar versucht, seinen Anspruch als Anführer mit Waffengewalt durchzusetzen. Als er versucht seine Schrotflinte zu ziehen, zeigt sich, dass Ben ihm diese zuvor entwendet hat. Ben schießt dem unbewaffneten Caesar in die Brust und befiehlt den übrigen drei Überlebenden wegzugehen, damit sie mit dem Boot aufbrechen können. Ben und Locke rudern daraufhin zur Hauptinsel. Nach der Ankunft verweilen die beiden einen Moment am Dock. Locke vermutet, dass Ben nur Vergebung für den Tod seiner Tochter Alex sucht, was Ben weder bestätigt noch dementiert. Angekommen bei den Baracken sehen sie plötzlich Licht und einen schemenhaften Schatten im Fenster von Alexs altem Zimmer. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Sun ist, die sich in der Baracke befindet, ebenso wie Frank. Sie erzählen Ben, dass ein Mann namens Christian sie angewiesen hat, hier auf John Locke zu warten, der - zur Überraschung von Sun und Frank - nun vor der Baracke steht. Sun zeigt Ben das Gruppenfoto des 1977er Dharma-Jahrganges. Ben ist seinerseits überrascht, Jack, Kate und Hurley auf einem Dharma-Foto aus diesem Jahre zu sehen. Er erinnert sich nicht daran, dass sie zu der Zeit ebenfalls in der DHaRMA Initiative waren. Locke erinnert Ben daran, warum sie eigentlich auf der Insel sind. Ben betritt daraufhin den geheimen Raum um das Monster herbeizurufen. Dann geht er nach draußen, um zu warten. Sun sitzt bereits draußen auf der Veranda. Sie vermutet, dass Jack sich vermutlich bei Lockes Tod geirrt haben müsste. Ben sagt, dass es keinen Zweifel an Johns Tod gab, er sei definitiv tot gewesen. Er sagt weiter, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, dass Locke auferstehen wird. Er hätte noch nie gesehen, dass die Insel solch ein Wunder vollbracht hätte und dass Locke jetzt lebend über die Insel wandelt, erfülle ihn mit maßlosem Schrecken. Frank geht schließlich weg um auf die Hydra Insel zurückzukehren, nachdem er Sun nicht überzeugen konnte, mit ihm zu gehen. Als das Monster nicht kommt, sagte Locke zu Ben, dass sie dann selbst zu dem Monster müssen. Als Ben behauptet, er weiß nicht wo das Monster lebt, sagt Locke, dass er es weiß. Ben und Sun folgen Locke zu den Tempelmauern. Dann zeigt Locke, dass sie durch ein Loch in der Erde gehen werden. Dies tun sie, Sun wartet draußen. sieht nach dem gestürtzen Ben.]] Als Locke und Ben unter dem Tempel sind, zünden sie Fackeln an. Ben erzählt Locke, dass er glaubt, dass Lockes Ahnung richtig war, dass er sich, wegen Alexs Tod verantworten müsse. Ein wenig später gibt der Boden unter Ben nach und er fällt in ein Loch. Locke sagt Ben, dass er etwas holen wird, um ihn hochzuziehen. Locke geht fort ohne auf Bens Ruf, dass er nicht gehen soll, zu achten. wird vom Monster umzingelt.]] Als Ben sich umsieht, bemerkt er Pfosten mit Hieroglyphen. Während Ben die Wandmalereien mit ägyptischen Zeichnungen betrachtet, hört er nach einer Weile die Geräusche des Monsters und es steigt aus einem Kamin vor ihm hoch. Das Monster umgibt Ben. Er sieht Erinnerungen von Alex und Widmore, einschließlich Alexs Tod, der durch Martin Keamy verursacht wurde. Nachdem Ben diese Bilder gesehen hat, verschwindet das Monster wieder. Einige Augenblicke danach taucht Alex auf. Ben versucht sich bei Alex zu entschuldigen, doch sie drückt ihn an einem nachstehenden Pfosten. Sie warnt Ben, dass sie ihn "zerstören" würde, sollte er wieder versuchen Locke zu töten. Sie verlangt, dass er verspricht unter Lockes Führung zu bleiben. Ben verspricht dies und Alex ist plötzlich wieder verschwunden. Ben läuft zurück zu dem Loch, durch das er gefallen ist. Locke gelingt ist ein Seil zu beschaffen. Er zieht ihn hoch und Ben erzählt Locke, dass das Monster "ihn leben gelassen hat". Als Frank inzwischen mit dem Auslegerkanu zur Hydra Insel kommt, warnt Jed ihn, dass Ilana und ein paar andere Überlebende Waffen hätten und sich jetzt als die Anführer sähen. Frank läuft vorsichtig in das Camp, wo er plötzlich mit vorgehaltener Waffe von Ilana und Bram bedroht wird. Ilana fragt Frank: "Was liegt im Schatten der Statue?" Frank hat keine Ahnung, wovon sie spricht und sieht sie fragend an. Nachdem er die Frage immer noch nicht beantworten kann, schlägt sie ihn kurzerhand mit dem Schaft ihrer Waffe K.o. und befiehlt Bram ihn zu fesseln, denn sie werden ihn mitnehmen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Bens Haus ist im gleichen Zustand wie in , als die Söldner angegriffen haben. Produktionsnotizen * Daniel, Jin, Juliet, Miles, Sawyer und Sayid kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. ** Hurley, Jack und Kate sind nur auf dem Foto der DHARMA Initiative aus dem Jahr 1977 zu sehen. ** Nur vier der Hauptcharaktere - Ben, Desmond, Locke, und Sun - haben in dieser Episode eine Sprechrolle. Das ist bislang die geringste Anzahl an Hauptcharakteren in einer Episode. ** In dieser Episode kommen zum dritten Mal seit Beginn der Serie nur 2 der 14 Hauptcharaktere vor, die seit der 1. Staffel dabei sind, nämlich Sun und Locke. Zuvor war dies in mit Jack und Sayid und in mit Locke und Sawyer der Fall. * Desmond hat nach einer Abwesenheit für 5 Episoden erstmals wieder einen Auftritt. Andere Charaktere mit längerer Abwesenheit sind Jin in der 3. Staffel und Michael in der 4. Staffel. In der 2. Staffel war Michael außerdem für mehrere Episoden abwesend, obwohl er immer noch als Hauptcharakter aufgeführt wurde. * In der Pressemitteilung werden sowohl David S. Lee, der Charles Widmore darstellt, als auch der Schauspieler, der den jungen Ethan Rom darstellt, nicht aufgeführt. * Als Ben von dem Monster gerichtet wird, ist eine Szene zu sehen, die aus entfernt wurde. Die Szene stammt aus einem Streit zwischen Alex und Ben über Karl, der dazu führt, dass Alex sagt „Ich hasse dich von tiefstem Herzen“ / „Ich hasse deine Art“ („I hate your guts“). * Die Art, wie Caesar nach hinten wegfliegt, als Ben auf ihn schießt, ist extrem unrealistisch und wurde bereits von den widerlegt. http://mythbustersresults.com/episode25 Es ist ein häufig verwendetes stilistisches Mittel, um die Dramatik einer Szene zu verstärken. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Danielle hat einen kurzen Wortwechsel mit Ben; in behauptet Danielle, dass sie noch nie Andere gesehen hat, aber dies könnte auf die Tatsache hindeuten, dass sie verrückt ist. **Auch die Rauchsäule, von der Danielle behauptete, sie hätte angekündigt, dass Alex entführt wird, wurde nicht gezeigt, obwohl man an dem Tag, an dem Danielle ihre Mitglieder des Wissenschaftsteams erschossen hatte, eine Rauchsäule sehen konnte. ***Eventuell hat Daniellle hinsichtlich der Rauchsäule bewusst gelogen. Sie nutzt die neue Rauchsäule zur Ablenkung, um Claire Aaron wegzunehmen. Oder sie vermischt Geschehnisse aufgrund der schockierenden Erlebnisse (die infizierten Freunde töten, allein im Dschungel ein Kind geboren, Kindesentführung). Wiederkehrende Themen * Das Risikospiel, das Sawyer und Hurley gespielt haben, steht noch auf dem Tisch. * Caesar wird von Ben erschossen. * Ben entführt Alex, als sie noch ein Baby war und zieht sie auf, als wäre sie sein eigenes Kind. * Als Ben den jungen Charlie Hume sieht, beschließt er Penny nicht zu erschießen.. Handlungsanalyse * Caesar wird von Ben erschossen. * Ben schießt auf Desmond und richtet seine Waffe auf Penelope. Kulturelle Referenzen * Hieroglyphen: In den Höhlen unterhalb des Tempels sind viele Schriftzeichen zu sehen. Auch Anubis wird ausführlich gezeigt. *''Unser gemeinsamer Freund: Desmond und Penny benennen ihr Segelboot nach diesem literarischen Werk. Literarische Methoden * Frank wird von Ilana und Bram gefangengenommen; sein Schicksal bleibt unbekannt. * Ben wird daran erinnert seinen Auftrag, Danielle zu töten, zu erledigen. Er ist unfähig dies zu tun, wegen ihres Babys. Als er sah, wie Charlie Hume aus der Yacht ''Unser gemeinsamer Freund herauskam ist er ebenfalls nicht mehr imstande, wie geplant Penny zu töten. * Ben erzählt Sun sie soll lieber wieder ins Haus gehen, weil er keine Kontrolle über das hat, was da aus dem Dschungel kommt. Dann erwartet er, dass das Monster kommt, doch es war Locke. Querverweise * Bens Verletzungen vor dem Einstieg in das Flugzeug Ajira Flug 316 werden erläutert. * Das Auftreten von Charlie Hume stoppte Ben beim Töten von Penny, ebenso wie das Auftreten eines kleinen Jungen Sawyer bei einer Umsetzung einer seiner Betrügereien stoppte . * Innerhalb des Monsters hört man ein Zitat von Alex, wie sie Ben eine Frage über Söldner stellt. * Als Ben das Haus betritt, kann man immer noch das Riskospiel auf dem Tisch sehen, das Hurley und Sawyer drei Jahre zuvor gespielt haben. *Ben ruft wieder einmal das Monster. * Ben stiehlt Alex von einer Frau, von der er glaubt, dass sie wahnsinnig wird, wie er behauptet. * Innerhalb des Monsters sieht Ben ein Bild von Alex und Keamy. * Es wird gezeigt, dass Charles Widmore ins Exil gebracht wird. * Ben erinnert sich daran, dass er im Tempel geheilt wurde. * Ben erzählt Penny, dass er sie töten müsse, weil ihr Vater seine Tochter Alex getötet habe. * Innerhalb des Monsters sieht man verschiedene Erfahrungen aus der Vergangenheit eines Charakters. * Das Monster erlöst einen Charakter, indem es ihn auf Grundlage seiner Aktionen richtet. * Das Schiff von Desmond und Penny trägt den Namen Our Mutual Friend (Segelboot). * Ben bringt gegen John Locke das gleiche Argument, wie es Sayid gegen ihn benutzte, als er bei den Losties gefangen war. * Ben sagt Rousseau, dass wenn sie das Flüstern hört, sie einen anderen Weg wählen und schnell verschwinden solle. * Als Frank zur Hydra-Insel zurückkehrt, konfrontiert Ilana ihn und stellt ihm ein Rätsel als eine Art Passwort, ähnlich wie der Schneemann-Witz. Offene Fragen *Was ist in der Kiste, die Ilana und Bram versucht haben, zu bewegen? *Woher wusste Christian, dass Locke kommen würde? *Wohin ist Locke gegangen, nachdem er die Baracken verlassen hat? *In welcher Beziehung steht das Monster zum Tempel? *Wieso fordert das Monster von Ben, dass er Locke folgen muss? *Woher weiß Locke, wo das Monster ist? *Was weiß Ben wirklich über die Wiederauferstehungskräfte der Insel? **Wenn es diese Kräfte tatsächlich gibt, wieso wird ausgerechnet John Locke wieder zum Leben erweckt? *Was meint Ilana als sie Frank nach dem "Schatten der Statue" fragt? *Was genau bedeutet der Abfluss in dem seltsamen Gang von Bens Haus? *Wohin bringt Ilana Frank? *Konnten wirklich die unzählig VIELEN Einkaufstüten (es war nur eine Tüte) den Schuss von Ben auf Desmond aufhalten? (wenn man das genau betrachtet scheint in der Tüte die getroffen wird Milch oder so etwas zu sein, und man kann es stark bezweifeln, dass Milch eine Kugel, die aus ein paar Meter Entfernung abgeschossen wird, ihn vor dem Tod rettet) *Ist Locke vielleicht das Monster? *In "Zurück in die Zukunft" sagt Richard, dass wenn er Ben rette, dieser alles vergessen wird, was passiert ist. Warum kann sich Ben aber (trotzdem) erinnern, dass er als Kind zum Tempel gebracht und dort geheilt worden ist? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). da:Dead Is Dead en:Dead Is Dead es:Dead Is Dead fr:5x12 it:Ciò che è morto è morto pl:Dead is Dead pt:Dead is Dead ru:Мертвый — значит Мертвый Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden